The New Story
by BloodHeart24
Summary: Lucy is kidnapped as a child and grows up in an institute telling her that her only reason for existence is to destroy Fairy Tail, her and Lisanna go out on a quest to wipe it out. But then what happens when she meets Natsu and starts to feel that being happy isn't a bad thing, what will she do? Only way to find out is to read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Where am I? Mommy? Daddy? Brother? Why can't I see? Why can't I remember? I'm cold. I want to go home. Where is home? It's so dark. '

"Hello there. Don't worry little one, we will be your new family now." 'Who is that? What's going on?'

"We've got her. What now?" Said a small, ugly woman holding me in her arms. I can just barely make out what she's saying, I feel so tired.

"We must keep her away from all outside sources. The second they smell her it will be the end. She is our only hope in destroying the abomination Fairy Tail. We will erase her memories and train her in every type of magic possible. We used sleep magic on her but she's highly resistant, we have to hurry… Why on earth is she wearing her necklace?"

"Well, we can't exactly take it off of her, the only thing we can do is hope that when we erase her memories her necklace changes as well.." 'Erase who's memories? Who is this girl? Who am I? So tired.'

"Alright then. Hurry up!"

"Right away ma'am!"

"Goodbye Lucy Heartfillia, hello Skyler. Hahaha…"

"Come on Skyler, forget all emotion and just act."

"I'm trying, but this is even harder than learning poison dragon slayer magic."

"Ignore all of your feelings. Just focus."

"God's Mighty Raith!" A giant ball of energy shot out of my mouth and hit every target perfectly, all but one.

"Come on, you where a whole centimeter off. Do it again from the top."

"But I've been going for 4 days straight. Can't I take a break?"

"Absolutely not. We will keep going until you've gotten it perfect." I'm Skyler. I am 17 years old with blonde hair and brown eyes. I live in section 2, the power and intelligence part of the facility. There aren't many people here my age, but I do have 1 friend named Lisanna who likes books just as much as I do, but she sadly lives in section 6, just the transformation end, so I usually don't see her often. My necklace is in the shape of a broken heart with cross bones, Lisanna's is a skull, but since she is in the transformation section she can change it to whatever she wants.

Our necklaces are symbols that represent our inner personalities and feelings, everyone has a necklace, it is against the law to even take it off for a second, but I'm ok with that because I personally love mine even though I do find people who hate theres and wish they could take them off.

I am the only person on record thats necklace never changed form. I am right now learning how to use every magic ever created so that when I am ready I can destroy the awful guild called Fairy Tail. Just the sound of it makes me want to puke.

Apparently I am the only one who can stop them from spreading a terrible disease to the world, called love, I myself have no idea what this love thing is but I was told side effects include stomach pain, obsesion, blushing, constant laughing, and most of all security, I have never experienced any of these things unless you count when I have a short brake and train with Lisanna. This means that I have to try my hardest everyday to make sure that I learn as much as I can to free the world of this virus, so I usually spend my days practicing.

"God's Mighty Raith!" I tried one last time, hitting them all perfectly this time.

"Good. You may now take a break." Said Ms. Addison, my trainer. After I had sat down for a little while and rested Ms. Addison came over to me.

"Skyler, madam Alyssa wishes to see us."

"Ok, coming." I got up obediently and followed Ms. Addison to Alyssa's office, unaware of the news she was going to give me that would change my life forever.

"Skyler dear, welcome." Said Alyssa with a cold smile.

"Hello ma'am, what may I do for you?" Alyssa is the same age as me, but she is the owner of the institute, so it is law that you have to treat her with respect in every situation, even if you are close to death, she is like a goddess to us here, if she says jump we ask how high, if she tells us to jump off a bridge we ask which one, if she tells us to kill ourselves we ask in what way? That is how important she is, she is our master.

"Skyler we have taught you almost every magic ever created. I think you are now ready to go on your ultimate mission. I will send one person with you on your journey, you are to infiltrate Fairy Tail, gather information, and when the order is given, kill every single creature with the Fairy Tail emblem on them. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am. I will not fail you… But if it not to much to ask, who is the person coming with me?"

"Lisanna from unit 6. Is there a problem with this selection? We can choose someone else if you wish."

"No, of course not ma'am, I was just curious."

"Alright then, you leave as soon as you're ready. We have given all information necessary to Lisanna. Now get ready."

"Yes ma'am." And that was it. I didn't know what I was getting into. How could I see the terribleness to come? I never would have guessed that my entire life was about to change entirely, I thought Fairy Tail was in a section of the institute that were full of traitors, but it turns out that Fairy Tail was outside of the institute all together, through the doors, a place where this thing called a sun was. I had never seen the sun before, I mean there wasn't really a reason for it, it's just a giant star, which is just a giant ball of fiery gas, I never expected it to be so beautiful. But when Lisanna went outside she looked totally unphased by the bright ball of fire, she looked like the blue and white things in the sky were nothing, she didn't even blink at the beautiful flowers and green ground. It was amazing but I kept it in as best as I could.

"What's with you Skyler? You're acting like you've never seen the outside before." I looked at her and giggled a little bit at this.

"That's probably because I've never even stepped outside unit 2 before today. I had no idea that there were windows in the institute until I was at least 14 years old, but I only saw a wall out of it, there wasn't really anything special."

"Really? I know unit 6 got to go outside the most, but I never imagined that the people in unit 2 didn't even have windows, that's sad."

"Oh well, I'm used to it."

"So what do you think this Fairy Tail is like?" I looked at Lisanna in a somewhat surprised way, then fixed my mistake and answered her pretty casually. I mean didn't Alyssa give her any outside information about the way they acted besides the mission necessities?

"Well I imagine them to be extremely cold hearted, and terrible, I bet they all have totally unknown and cool magic though, and since we're there why not try and learn some of the unknown magic?"

"You're right! I hope there are some cool transformation wizards so I can take their experience."

"Yea, and I bet there necklaces are all really sinister to. This is gonna be so much fun! I just can't wait for the order to end it already though, we will finally be able to rid this world of such an evil and be free to go outside way more often."

"I agree, I can't wait to get my claws dirty." Lisanna can transform into many different animals and people, but her favorite one out of all of them is her cheetah, who knows why.

"Well how long do you think it's going to take to get there?"

"I'm thinking 3 days."

"Now is that with or without a break?"

"With"

"Then take out the break."

"A day and a half I guess."

"Then let's go!" I was ecstatic. Back then all I could see was the end, and I loved it. I had thought that by killing all of these people blindly then all of my problems would just disappear and that my life wouldn't be so sucky, I had never been more wrong in my life, but I was still young and completely oblivious to the term love.

"I can't wait for this to be over, I mean just think, once this is over there will be no reason to train or work anymore and we can start doing things we want to."

"Yea, maybe we can go to an amusement park, or an ice cream shop, or the beach!"

"Park, ice cream, beach? What are those?"

"Wow. Unit 2 really is cut off from the world huh? How do you survive with just studying and training?"

"It's not that bad, I mean sure it gets lonely at some points, but just knowing that what you're doing is going to help everyone else is enough to keep me going for at least another 4 years."

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Just a little bit."

…

Me and Lisanna finally got to a town called Hargeon where Fairy Tail was supposed to be close to, while she was looking for information, I decided to go to a magic shop and look for cool things that I wouldn't be allowed to keep. I went inside and instantly saw a section full of gate keys, the magic I use the most because it doesn't take much effort, and my eyes rested upon and adorable looking key called "the little dog" I instantly fell in love with it of course.

"It's so adorable!" I exclaimed, picking up the key and admiring it.

"How much is this?"

"Well, I don't think you would want that key very much, it's not very powerful." The shopkeeper said looking at what I was wearing. Despite my blonde hair that I always keep down and my love of books, I'm not really girly. I most of the time wear my black shirt with a skull on it, along with my leather jacket, tights, and tall black boots with studs and buckles all over it, not to mention that I carry my gate keys, swords, whip, explosive lacrimas, and knives all on my belt, with a scythe attached to my back, so I obviously didn't look or most of the time act like I was at the moment.

"I know that stupid, but I want it, so how much is it?"

"20,000 jewel." I heard what he said, but didn't really process it at first, then I turned to him and sat down on the counter, giving him one of my sexy, bad girl, looks.

"Oh come on, how much is it really?" The shopkeeper instantly fell over with a nosebleed, bingo.

"I meant 5,000 jewel, no 1,000, you know what, just take it, on the house!" I got of the counter and walked out without another word, catching up with Lisanna.

"Did you find anything?" I asked, hooking my new key to my chain.

"Yea, I heard a rumor that the salamander was in town, it might be the one from Fairy Tail that we hear so much about. So what key did you get?"

"I got the little dog, cute right?"

"Adorable, not really your style though."

"Oh well, I already bought it so it's too late." At this Lisanna looked at me then raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you pay?" Darn.

"Well, it was given to me by an extremely nice shop keeper…"

"Thought so." As we kept walking we spotted a huge crowd surrounding something, so we decided to check it out.

"He's so dreamy!"

"He's so cute!"

"He's so beautiful!"

"I love you Salamander!" That's all we heard as we got closer to the front of the crowd, then spotted a man that was down right amazing, in the center of the crowd, he was just so perfect in everyway, I felt like it was love at first sight, I just had to get closer. When suddenly out of no where a guy with pink spiky hair jumped into the center of the crowd screaming,

"Hey! Hey Igneel It's me!" As soon as I saw him I noticed the charm on the gorgeous mans hand and instantly snapped out of it. After the pink haired man got destroyed by some girls, including Lisanna, I snapped her out of it and helped him up.

"Jerk…"

"I know right, what a creep." The pink haired guy looked at me pretty shocked as I slightly waved at him.

"Thanks for your help."

Lisanna and I took this pink haired guy and his strange blue cat to a restaurant to thank them for what they did, and Lisanna just kept on talking.

"So there are like wizard guilds and stuff, but sadly you're not considered a full wizard until you join one such guild, and the guild we want to join is the best of the best! I just hope we get in and that the other wizards don't outrank us to badly…"

"Oh really?" He said his mouth full of food. As Lisanna kept on talking I just sat there with my usual serious face, not saying or doing anything. He had a necklace in the shape of a dragon, while his cat had one in the shape of wings, not really necklace types that you see a lot.

"So enough about us, you were looking for someone right? Who is he? Maybe we'll know him."

"Wow she just keeps talking…" Whispered the blue cat so Lisanna couldn't hear, but of course I heard.

"We're looking for Igneel, our dragon friend."

"So your friend, Igneel, looks like a dragon?" Lisanna asked a bit confused, even though I am a dragon slayer, I was taught slayer magic by other people who knew it, so I myself never actually met a dragon.

"No, our friend Igneel is a dragon." At this Lisanna looked at him horror and shock while I just simply took a sip of my soda.

"What would a dragon be doing in the middle of town?" I asked calmly. At this both the boy and the cat looked like they had just had some sort of breakthrough.

"Well whatever, Lisanna, we're busy, we have to go." I said getting up and laying 1,000 jewel on the table. The boys looked at the money and started talking to each other as Lisanna and I left. But on the way out the waitress looked behind me in horror, I simply tilted my head and was completely shocked to see the two boys on there hands and knees behind me.

"Thank you so much!" They said in unison.

"It's cool, you guys helped us out earlier with that creep Salamander, and sat through Lisanna's talking torture, so let's just call it even." Both boys turned around and started talking behind their backs again, then after a while gave Lisanna the Salamander autograph that was forced onto them. I ruled my eyes and walked away.

Lisanna and I were reading a magazine called "Weakling Sorcerer" about our target and couldn't help but laugh at how stupid they were.

"Job finished but destroyed 10 houses! That's freaking hilarious!" Lisanna said cracking up. I smiled and then instantly stopped when the Salamander randomly popped up behind us. I don't really know how he did it but he somehow convinced us that if we went to his stupid party, that he would somehow get us into Fairy Tail. Looking back on it, I see how naive and stupid I was because it turned out to be a complete trap.

Salamander took me into the back room, while Lisanna stayed out with the rest of the girls. Lisanna was wearing a long purple dress with a white ribbon tied loosely to her waist, while I was in a long black dress with a sweetheart neck line and my leg sticking out of one of the sides. I might not have been as elegant as her, but I was a lot more sexy. While Salamander was trying to seduce me, I noticed that her was using sleep magic and instantly dispelled it.

"What do you think you're doing using sleep magic?"

"You're very clever aren't you? I knew you were a wizard the moment I saw you."

"Look, you're right when you say that I want to get into Fairy Tail, but I'm not going to date you to make that happen." Right before he could respond a bunch of buff guys came into the room, all holding girls. But I didn't really notice many of the other girls because one of the rather ugly ones was holding Lisanna, passed out, with a smile on her face.

"What's going on?"

"It would have been better for you if you would have just slept peacefully. But since you didn't want to do it that way… just stay quiet and behave until we get to Boscow, or we'll hurt your little friend." I looked at him and almost burst out laughing, he thinks that I'm going to just let him make me fail my mission? I quickly grabbed my keys, but before I could do anything he had his fire almost hit Lisanna, making me freeze for a second, in which time he used to steal my keys.

"So you're a salestyl type wizard are you? Sorry to say but your magic can only be used by a holder type wizard, which makes it useless to me. Oops." And just like that, he threw my keys overboard, deep down into the ocean. 'If only you knew how much of a pain you are sometimes.' I thought as I was sucking in air to do a dragon rawr. But right before I let one out a huge crash came from the ceiling, with the pink haired guy and the blue cat coming down with it.

"Hey, I know you!" I exclaimed, extremely happy that they showed up.

"Skyler, what are you doing here?" Asked Happy, the blue cat, apparently I zoned out a little too much in the restaurant.

"This jack ass tricked us by saying he would get us into Fairy Tail." I said pointing at Salamander who was still in shock about the floating cat, wait, floating cat?

"Since when did you have wings?" I asked showing a small bit of shock out.

"Never mind that we have to go!" Said Happy as he snatched Lisanna and flew into the sky. I quickly jumped off the boat and dived into the water, I noticed my gate keys almost to the bottom, so a quickly got them and swam up again. Happy then came back, Lisanna safely on shore, and picked me up.

"Um, Skyler, we have a problem."

"What is it?" As I asked Happy's wings popped into smoke and we both landed right back into the water.

"My transformation ran out." I quickly swam to the surface. I just right about to use my water magic, when I remembered that it takes quite a bit of magic power, so I decided to use my keys instead.

"Open, Gate Of The Water Bearer, Aquariace!" The next thing I know I was getting swept onto shore and the boat exploding into flames.

"Natsu!" I screamed as I quickly got up, but before I could go anywhere near the boat, Happy stopped me, so I stood there and watched Natsu defeat Salamander and his crew, using dragon slayer magic. When I saw him eat the flames, I instantly felt like jumping up into the air and cheering. 'Finally someone other than me can use real dragon slayer magic!' All of my teachers had lacrimas in them, so it wasn't real magic, but this pink, spikey haired, moron in front of me was doing loads of amazing magic right in front of me, I remember watching in awe as Lisanna came up behind me.

"So Natsu's a dragon slayer to huh?" She asked Happy, which in response happy looked completely amazed.

"You can use dragon slayer magic Lisanna?"

"Of coarse not. But Skyler can!" She said hugging me while you could hear Salamander begging for mercy in the background.

"That's impossible, I just saw her use celestial magic, so she's a holder type. Holder types can't use destructive types, it doesn't make any sense." Happy said looking completely confused.

"No, it's true. I have no idea how, but Skyler has learned loads of different types of magic. Celestial magic is just one of her many magics." Happy looked at me in complete awe, while Natsu came up to me, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me away at full speed.

"Hurry up guys we gotta get outa here!" Just as he said that Happy grabbed Lisanna, and flew right behind us.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked, a little confused, seeing Happy with wings.

"You guys said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" I looked at him with complete shock on my face. Then I saw the Fairy Tail emblem on his chest, I couldn't believe it. I have made a friend with someone other than Lisanna, and he just happened to be part of the one place in the world that love sprouted. He just had to be part of the place that I was destine to destroy, just great.

"So let's go." When he said this I felt my heart skip a beat for some reason, couldn't tell you why though. But for some reason him saying this filled me with joy instead of hatred, so I gave him a small smirk in reply.

"Sure." Toughs where the first words I said to him, other than 'Natsu,' and he looked at me with shock as we kept running, the guards still behind us. But then he put his goofy smile back on, and we all ran like hell together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Lisanna were instantly taken to the guild hall. I looked at her with determination in my eyes, but all she looked like was excited and eager, who knows why, but I then realised that she hasn't taken her eyes off of Natsu the entire time. 'This is bad.' Obsession was one of the side effects of love, and Natsu was a part of Fairy Tail, a place full of love. 'Does this mean that Lisanna has caught love?' I thought to myself. But my thoughts were instantly stopped when I walked into the giant doors.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled to everyone, scanning the crowd for something.

"Hey Natsu! I heard you totally wrecked Hargion. What a mo-" Natsu randomly kicked the man in the face sending him flying. Lisanna died laughing, while I just stood there with my usual 'don't give a shit' look.

"What the hell was that for?" The guy said getting up and yelling at Natsu.

"You said you heard there was a dragon in Hargion!"

"I told you it was just a rumor!"

"You got my hopes up because of a rumor!" And with that, the fight began.

"A fight! This is our kind of style Skyler!" She said pulling up her sleeves and jumping into the action. I just slowly walked to the corner, ignoring the entire scene and acting like there was nothing wrong. Then suddenly out of nowhere a guy with no pants on walks up to her as if his junk wasn't completely sticking out.

"Excuse me Ms. But can I borrow your pants?" He asked nonchalantly, holding his hand out.

" No." I said simply, with my 'don't give a shit' face still on. As soon as I said it, my 'don't give a shit' face was gone as I was lifted into the air, and was dropped down just as quickly. Recovering from this random action, I decided to move location and go over to the bar, where the famous Mirajane was.

"Oh hello there, you must be a new member." Said Mirajane with a bright smile on her face.

"Yea, I was wondering if my friend and I could join." I asked with a small smirk back.

"Well what magic do you use?" She asked, just as happy. She had a necklace with a half woman, half demon image, fitting her perfectly.

"Well, Lisanna over there uses the best transformation magic you will ever see, and I… well, I use just about every magic, I have yet to see a magic I can't do."

"Really?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yea." I stated simply. At this Lisanna popped up out of nowhere to add on to the conversation.

"It really is true, I don't know how, much she really can use every type of magic, even dragon slayer magic!" At this Natsu popped up behind them to, completely forgetting about the huge fight he just started.

"You're a dragon slayer Skyler?" He asked totally surprised.

"Yea, she is, and I bet she could totally kick your ass!" Lisanna exclaimed laughing at the thought.

"No way! I can beat anyone who challenges me!"

"I guarantee you can't" Lisanna adding fuel to the already burning fire.

"Is that a bet?"

"Absolutely!"

"Alright then! Skyler, me and you right now!" Natsu said putting his fists up.

"No thanks." I said bluntly, turning my attention back to Mirajane.

"So does this mean we can join?" I asked, ignoring the two looks of disappointment behind me.

"Of course you can, just tell me what color you want, and where to put the sign." Lisanna picked a purple one to go on her shoulder, while I picked a black one to go on the left of my chest. As I was getting stamped, Lisanna was still in shock about how the master of one of the most popular guilds could be so damn tiny, while I had my 'don't give a shit' look back.

"Well, it looks like we have some new recruits." He said coming over to us.

"Nice to meat you." He said in a goofy tone.

"Hello." I said simply, but respectfully.

"Hello sir! It's so nice to meet you! I mean it's not everyday you get to see a wizard saint!" Lisanna exclaimed smiling.

"There's no need to be so formal, you can call me whatever you like." He said to me, with a big smile. I nodded, and then turned around to see Natsu still standing there with disappointment in him and Happy's eyes.

"If you want me to beat the shit out of you that badly, you should have said something." I said slowly walking to the door. His face lit up for a second, then turned into furry.

"What do you mean 'kick the shit out of me' if anything I'm gonna demolish you!" He said running outside. As Happy was outside with a betting table, I took off my leather jacket, and tightened my gloves.

"Whenever you're ready." I said cracking my neck. And with that Natsu came at me, fire in his fist. I simply ate the flame, bending over backwards, kicking him in the stomach. He went flying, and was knocked out instantly.

"Oh come on, you didn't even get to use any magic…" Lisanna said looking disappointed. Everyone else stood there in awe.

"She beat Natsu in one move with no magic?"

"This new girl is awesome!"

"I'd hate to be him right now."

"Natsu just got beat up by a chick!" As everyone kept talking, Lisanna picked up my leather jacket, and handed it to me, knowing I wouldn't bend down to get it myself.

"Thanks." I said simply, as I walked back inside.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna cheerfully said, greeting Natsu.

"Oh, hey how's it going?" He said looking at the request board not really paying attention, he then turned arrowned, noticing I was there, and got a look of determination back in his eyes.

"Skyler." He said plainly, looking at my with an emence energy all around him and fire in his eyes.

"I want a rematch" He stated bluntly, right before throwing a punch, I simply stepped to the side, watching as he tripped over my foot. He got up lazily, and went back to looking at the request board.

He finally picked a job, when Romeo has his little breakdown. So Lisanna and I were somehow suckered into coming.

"So where are we going?" Lisanna asked me, seeing as Natsu was dying on the seat across from us. I simply shrugged in reply as the man in the carriage was telling us to get out.

"I'm so cold!" Lisanna screamed as we were going higher up the mountain.

"Well then maybe you should have dressed for this." Natsu stated simply.

"Like you're one to talk! Now shut up and hand me that blanket!" She screamed, pulling the blanket off of Natsu's back. Lisanna kept talking, so I finally decided to shut her up.

"Open, Gate of the Clocktower, Hornalogium!" I had Harnalogium put her inside of him to stop her complaining, but it just made her think of something else to talk about. Well the next thing I remember was some furry thing grabbing me and than me turning up in some sort of ice house, with a weird ass monkey dancing around me. And if that wasn't confusing, Natsu shows up, gets pushed out a window, and gets Lisanna stuck with me.

"Ok, that's it you pervy monkey."

"Ooooooo, you're going to use a spell! Which dragon are you gonna use?"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Really, the fire raur?" I ruled my eyes at this comment.

"He's ice, therefore, I hit him with fire, and since you don't like it when I don't use my slayer magic, the fire dragon was the obvious choice." I said, totally lifeless.

"I still think you could have at least pretend to be exited." She said with a pouty face. Natsu suddenly appeared next to me, making Lisanna flip out.

"How are you still alive?" She asked with a shaky finger.

"That's easy, Happy helped me. Thanks buddy!" He said smiling at Happy. Then he went over to the monkey thing that Happy said was called a volcan, and started yelling at him for answers.

"I don't think that's working." Lisanna said with a sweat drop. Suddenly the volcan started morphing into a man. The next thing I know, we were walking home, Happy carrying Macow, and my carrying Natsu. The entire time, Lisanna looked at me with what looked like jealousy, but I ignored this action, and kept walking with my 'don't give a shit' look. When we got back, Romeo thanked us, which made Lisanna pretty happy, but then she pulled me aside, this was the moment where I started to notice that somewhere I missed something, and that I was somehow wrong about something, but I was too dumb to see what it was.

"Can I talk to you for a second Skyler." All I did was shrug, and fallow.

"Um… I think I have to abandon this mission." For a second I was frozen, I couldn't believe my ears, so I just stood there and kept listening.

"I caught it Skyler, I caught love. Every single time I look at Natsu, butterflies flutter in my stomach, my face starts to feel warm, I don't know the right words to say, I mess up… I can't stay here, I have to go back and get the cure..." I looked at her with sad and terrible eyes, because I was from section 2, I was told all information about the disease, and about the cure, and the terrible fact is…

there isn't one.

Our facility has yet to make a cure for it, and everyone with it was either kept under lock and key for the rest of their lives, or killed where they stood.

"Lisanna…" I said interrupting her. I was almost to the point of tears, although I would never cry, I never cried before in my life, this was the closest I have ever gotten so far to it, and it felt horrible. She noted this behavior, and understood from the dead and sorrowful look in my eyes what I was thinking, she then fell to her knees and started to cry.

"I'm sorry." I said simply.

"This can't happen! There has to be a cure!" She wailed, I got don't next to her and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay, Arysa said that they were close to figuring it out, just don't tell anyone else, keep it hidden, kill the emotion in your heart for now, but act the same, they can't know or our identity, or everything we've done so far, everyone that's died, all the sacrifices, would be for nothing." Lisanna looked up at me, and with a determined look on her face, nodded, wiped away her tears, and stood up.

"It's not like you to hug, Skyler." She said in a joking tone, with a smile on her face.

"Shut up." I said simply, giving her a smirk back. When she calmed down, we went back in, and continued right where we left off.


End file.
